Catch Me When I Fall
by Dangerous Passion
Summary: Campbell is the brooding, rebellious hockey player. Maya is the cute, good-goody musician. They're paired up for a school project, but will they fall for each other, or just push everybody away?
1. The Assignment

**AU, but only slightly. **

**Don't own Degrassi! **

"Tristan. You hate me."

"Maya! I said don't overreact. You're great, but I have my eye on that guy over there..." He looked at the guy across the room with googly eyes.

"Tris!"

"If you let me partner up with him, I swear, I'll be yor best friend and owe you forever and-"

"Okay! Go get him."

After a moment of thank-yous, Tristan zipped off to join his crush.

Great. Now most of the class was paired up, leaving only one option, and let's just say I wasn't exactly thrilled.

Campbell Saunders.

He's the star ice hockey player, good-looking, has tons of "secret" admires- but he doesn't talk to anyone (besides his teammates). Not because he physically can't, but because he chooses not too. Well no- he was forced to talk to teachers and students for school, so that counted.

I swallowed.

I slowly made my way toward him, until I was standing right above his desk. He either didn't notice me or didn't care."Hey," I said awkwardly. He finally looked up, but stayed silent. "I have no one else to partner up with. So, do you want to?"

He continued to stare. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable, and was about to walk away.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay, Blondie. Now, what are we supposed to do this on?"

"Ummm, this is French class. So... France."

"Right. Good job. But the history of France, or what?"

"Something like that." I blushed. _Great. Now I look like a pink idiot. _

"Well, okay then-" Campbell started, but he was cut off by the school bell ringing, and immediately students started rushing toward the door. Even Tristan was gone, which was probably good because I planned to give him an ear full.

Soon, we were standing alone, except for some other stragglers and Ms. Oh.

"What about the project?" I squeaked as he gathered his stuff.

He stopped to stare at me for a second. Again, I was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure." He decided finally, but by then my cheeks were tinted pink. "I'll meet you somewhere to work on it. Got any ideas, Sunshine?"

"My house?"

"Where do you live?"

I gave him the directions, we compromised on a time- four o'clock- and he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"One more thing?" I said, biting my lip.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not making out with you."

For the first time throughout the class, he smiled at me. Well, it was more of a half-smirk. "Don't worry about that, Blondie. I'll see you later." And he was gone.

_What just happened? _

**A lot more than you think, Maya. Sorry if Cam seemed a little OOC. But sarcasm fits Rebel Cam, right? **

**Next chapter's in Cam's POV! With their study "date," plus some locker room talk. Review, please! **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	2. Studying

**Here's Cam! And sorry, I tried my best for this, but it's a little... meh. **

I looked at my hand again. I'd written my French partner's address after she'd told it to me- I didn't want to get lost and spend hours finding her house.

Yup, this was it. Just as I expected, it was one of those normal, clean, trimmed houses that you might see driving past it one day- you might even think _Hey, that's a nice house_ but then instantly forget about it.

I knocked on the door.

After a second, it opened, revealing Maya.

"Hey, Sunshine," I greeted the glossy blonde, looking down at her.

"Hi, Campbell, come in."

She stepped aside, letting me past her. Behind her was a teenager with straight, black hair, her arms crossed as she stared at me coolly. It was the oh-so-famous Katie Matlin.

"Maya, what are one of those Ice Mutts doing here?"

"Relax, Matlin, we have to work with each other for a project."

Katie raised an eyebrow, gave me one last harsh glare, and disappeared into the next room, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about her, she's convinced all jocks are horrible, stuck-up players."

"She's just looking out for you," I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you ever date anyone? Have like, a puck berry or whatever they're called. I mean, it's obvious girls like you."

I really wasn't expecting that, so I stuck my hands in my Letterman jacket, but stared straight into her eyes.

You had to admit, she was really cute. She was so vibrant-looking, with her bright blue eyes and her curly, shiny hair. Not my type, I guess.

"I said no, Blondie."

"Maya," She corrected.

"Same thing, Sunshine." I continued to stare at her. She held my gaze, something most people didn't do. "You have nice eyes."

"Um," Her cheeks flamed and she looked down. "Thanks... But I told you I'm not making out with you." She said teasingly.

"Nice to know where your mind's at."

"That's not... I mean... We should get started."

"Good idea."

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed, and we'd barely made any progress.

"Well, this's harder than I thought," sighed Maya, stretching slightly. "But I think we should finish this another time."

"Yeah." I stood up. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

She grinned at me. "Yeah, I'll see you, Campbell."

"Cam," I smiled back at her.

Then Katie came in, like she had once before, and I left before she could interrogate me.

* * *

"Damn, that was a good practice!" Luke said triumphantly as the team and I made our way into the locker room, bringing our loud, confident noise with us.

"You were on a roll today, Rookie!" laughed Dallas from across the room. "I didn't think that'd happen when you missed the pre-practice happy hour."

That was when we sat around, maybe having a few beers, playing video games and joking with each other.

"Oh, yeah- that's your first missed one _ever_."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," I shrugged. "I had to do this project for French."

"Yeah, okay, Mr. My Dog Ate My Homework."

"Mrs. Cod believed it," I raised my eyebrow. "And anyway, I have a partner for this one. And she'd kind of-"

"_She_?" Dallas interrupted, grinning at me. "Don't tell me. Cam's got a girlfriend!"

"What? No-"

"So, who's your new puck bunny?"

"She's not-"

"Cut the crap, Saunders! Just tell us who your girl is!"

I sighed. "If I tell you, will you all shut up?" They nodded. "Okay, my _partner, for the French project _is that girl- Maya."

"I know her," Owen said after a moment of silence.

Well, that started it.

"Mini Matlin?"

"She's cute."

"She's that tiny chick that plays the cello, right?"

"Yup, bet he aces that French assignment."

"Hey!" They stopped their catcalls to look at me. "You said you'd all shut up!" I really didn't want them spreading a rumor about me and Maya- and, knowing them, they'd probably do that.

"Surrrre, Cam. Of course we won't talk about your little girlfriend or partner or whatever."

**Next chapter's in Maya's POV. **

**Up to 22 reviews= Update tommorow/ the day after that! **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	3. The Dot

**This is so late. Sorry! And there's not too much "romance" going on, but I want them to develop their friendship first. **

"Mys, don't be stupid."

I sighed. Great. Tori's insane. "We're not dating! Can't we be just friends?"

"Of course you _can_. But you're not!" She beamed at me. "I'm so proud of you! You're dating Mr. Rebel Without A Cause, the totally hot Campbell Saunders!"

"You finally lost it."

"Oh, Mys!" She scoffed at me. "You're in love, now just admit it!"

"I've known him for two weeks."

"Love at first sight," She sighed happily. "So romantic!"

* * *

"Hey, Blondie."

"Cam," I greeted, smiling. He took a second to give me his signature grin.

"So, did you get the research on the first ruler?" He slid into the seat next to me. "Flo or whatever his name was?"

"Yeah, I'll bring it over tonight," I laughed. "But his name is Clovis."

"I'm all for calling him Frenchie."

"Cam! Take this seriously!" But I was laughing, which made my attempt at being a stern partner fail brutally. He gave me an amused smile.

We locked eyes for a second, my breath hitched in my throat, and I realized: he had really great eyes. He said mine were nice, but his? Amazing.

They were dark blue, and constantly filled with passion. Whenever he looked at me, it was as if he was staring at me, always deeply, into my heart, my soul, my very being.

Not to get all mushy.

Then the bell rang, shattering the moment. I glanced away, embarrassed.

* * *

I sat at the Dot later that evening, waiting for Cam. I was looking over some other homework I had, when I heard the door open.

Yup, it was him.

I gave him a small wave of acknowledgement before he spotted me.

"Hey, Sunshine. Feed any homeless kids today?"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling. He'd been extremely surprised when I told him I actually _participated _in the canned food drive. Ever since, he's convinced I'm Saint Theresa.

"They're not homeless, just starving!"

"Yeah, okay- they might not eat for a week, but at least they can go home to a mansion, right?"

"You're impossible."

* * *

After thirty solid minutes of working, and occasionally goofing off, Katie came in, ready to take me home.

She was staring coldly at us-or, more so, Cam- and I quickly got up.

"There's my ride. See you later?"

"Yeah. You don't scare off easily, do you?"

"Me? Have you ever seen Big Sister Matlin? She'll kill you just for being an Ice Hound."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Cam turned to her, smiling, and gave a friendly wave. "Hey, Katie!" He called.

A shocked gasp escaped my mouth, before I started laughing. There weren't many times you saw someone stand up to my somewhat intimidating sister. Whenever it did happen, I just about died laughing.

Katie's glare intensified.

"Okay, I'll go, before she hates you even more. Bye!" I gave a quick wave and pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

"Later, Short Stack."

I smiled, not caring that I was getting a lecture in the car from Katie, before leaving, following the Devil herself.

**Not the most significant chapter, but what I needed to pull me out of my rut. Tell me: do you want them to build their friendship before I start adding in little romantic scenes, like in this? **

**Review please! **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	4. Opposites Attract, Idiot

**Update time :). **

"Cam. You're in love."

"Dallas. You're in stupidity."

"Owen. He's in denial."

"Dallas. I'm in the room."

I was standing with Owen and Dallas in the hallway, and they were now discussing my nonexistent love life with Maya.

It'd started when she walked by. All I did was give her a simple nod of acknowledgement, while she gave me a small smile.

We didn't even talk and my two teammates were grinning at me.

"Don't be such an idiot, Cam," said Owen.

"Yeah, c'mon, if anyone understands girl troubles it's us."

"My girlfriend, or not girlfriend, is in the military."

"And I keep falling for the wrong girls," sighed Dallas. "I mean, the lesbian, the girl who was already crushing on someone, and Saint Clare."

"And all of them dissed you. Classic," laughed Owen.

"Guys, no matter how much you hate it, me and Blondie aren't dating. We're too... different."

"Blondie?" asked Dallas, ignoring my protest.

"Yeah, he's got all these cute little nicknames for her. Blondie, Short Stack, Sunshine."

"See? Love." Dallas confirmed with a solemn nod.

"No. Friendship. Anyway, we're like... complete opposites. She's the perky, talented, perfect student. I'm the downer with a reputation, who just plays hockey."

"Idiot. You're in love, she's in love."

"Besides," commented Dallas, "Opposites attract."

* * *

"Sunshine, I'm telling you, you need a permit if you want to bring a pit bull to Florida."

"Only pit bulls? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I lived there once."

"But what's the difference between them and another kind of dog?" she asked. "I mean, besides the whole they're viciouse thing."

"It's because of the whole they're viciouse thing."

"But they're so cute!"

"Don't talk to me about it! Talk to the Florida Head of Law Making or whatever those guys are called," I replied. "But whatever. What's your favorite animal?"

We were in French, but instead of talking about our project, our minds were on animals.

"Huskies," she answered immediately. "They're so tame, kind and, well, adorable."

"Should've known. Do you have one?"

"I wish. My mom won't let me get one while we have our cat. But maybe I can convince her to let us have a husky by next year."

"Cats? Man, I hate those little vermins."

"Should I ask why?"

"You know how many times I've been scratched by a cat? Like a million. And they're just so... mopey, don't you think?"

"What about when they play with yarn?" She pointed out. "Or rub against your leg?"

"You know, I saw on some video that's them kind of making you their territory. Like they're your master. The nerve."

I felt a soft slap on my shoulder. "Weak hit."

"Cam, you're an idiot," She laughed.

"Get used to it, Short Stack."

**Yeah. This SEEMED long, but it's not even 500 words. Next chapter= More Caya-ness. **

**~Dangerous Passion **


	5. Bad Influence

"Where are you going?" I asked as Cam smoothly walked past me, heading toward the entrance. "Class is that way."

"Thank you for the directions, Blondie."

"Where are you going?" I repeated, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Out of here. Now, are you done with the interrogations?" He said casually. _Out of here? _

"You're... skipping school?" I finally processed, trying not to sound uptight, but at the same time, I was confused. Nobody here ever really skipped.

"Apparently the questions aren't over," He sighed, before leaning against my closed locker. "But yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored. Duh."

He rolled his eyes, as if that was completely normal. Call me weird, but most people had a reason to leave, or should, at least.

"Oh come on," Cam said, "You've never skipped before? Ever?"

"Um," I said, blushing and feeling incredibly stupid.

"Well, today is your lucky day, Sunshine. If you want to go, I'm heading to the movies."

"But... French?" I winced at my own lame responce. Everyone knew the teacher didn't take attendance, so nobody would find out.

"I'm not going today, so have fun with Madame Le Puke."

I laughed, and the nervouse, tense feelings I had in my chest disappeared. "Okay. I think I'll come," I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah. Wait... You're not going to see _Kill Me Slowly_, are you?"

"Of course not!" Cam had a mock scowl on his face. "That movie is just a girl killing everybody. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Sorry," I smiled unapologetically.

"You better be. Now come on, we gotta leave now. The trick is to act confident. If you're nervouse, you'll be caught in a heartbeat."

He grabbed my wrist, and strolled towards the door.

Adrenaline pumped through my ears slightly as I calmly kept pace with him.

He opened the door for me when we got there. "Thanks," I said.

"Ladies first."

"Wow. The great Campbell Saunders, actually... polite." I smiled at him as we walked towards the theatre, which was only two blocks away.

The wind whipped across my nose, which I'm sure was turning bright red. Why did I always look like crap when I was with him?

_Woah,_ I thought, _Why do I care? He's just Cam, my friend. _

"So, how's hockey?" I asked, to stop my wandering, useless thoughts.

"Do you care?" He said, not rudely, but honestly.

"Not really." I saw the theatre in the distance. "Race ya," I bolted before he could react, hopefully gaining some leverage.

"Hey!" He yelled, before I heard footsteps pounding behind me.

I was almost there, but saw him fly by me easily. Well, that's what I get for thinking I could beat a hockey prodigy. I stopped in front of the glass doors.

"You cheated... and then lost." A smirk played on his lips.

"Shut up!" I said, grinning, as Cam led me inside.

* * *

It's amazing how no one looked at us. Maybe they were used to seeing high school kids on a school day. Maybe they didn't care. Even the bored-looking ticket salesman snapped her gum, not questioning at all.

Anyway, we were now watching the newest Sandra Bullock movie.

I sat my arm on the arm rest, and felt warm skin there already. Cam.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"No, Short Stack," He whispered back, his voice in my ear so no one would tell us to shush. My face turned bright red. I wasn't used to contact with guys. Except Tris, but even then there was no more than a quick hug. "This's your arm rest."

I stayed silent for the next forty-five minutes, willing my face to return to normal.

* * *

"That was fun, Matlin. We should do this again sometime."

As we exited the theatre, being greeted by an icy blast of wind, I stopped to smile up at him. "Yeah."

He grinned back at me. My heartbeat quickened when I realized just how close we were.

I could feel his breath on my forehead as he leaned in.

Then Cam kissed me!

At first, shock ran through me, and I froze. But then I closed my eyes and moved my lips in sync with his.

We broke apart for air.

"Katie would be pissed if she saw us," He smiled slightly, only inches away from me.

"I guess you're a bad influence," I smiled back before we leaned in again.

Although I was enjoying myself, his words rang in my head. _Katie would be upset. And, oh my God, we're supposed to be just friends! I'm kissing my friend! I can't kiss my friend! _

I broke away again. "I have Math," I said quickly, before sprinting away, both giddy and ashamed.

**Long chapter time! Ha ha, I love a good Caya kiss. And drama! What will happen next? Will their friendship be ruined? Or will they become more than friends? **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	6. Talk To Me

I walked into school hesitistantly, half-hoping I would see Maya, half-dreading it. Things were sure to be awkward- I mean, I kissed her, for Pete's sake!

There she was, at her locker, focused on wrestling her books out of it.

She looked like she did every day, beautiful but not approachable.

Take how I felt like I had the first time I saw her- she was cute, but not the type of girl to flirt with right away.

I honestly didn't feel much for her, before the kiss. She was just my friend and French partner. Now, I felt like everything was irreversable. Her lips looked so pouty and... kissable.

_Cam, shut up. You have to make things right_, I thought.

"Hey, Sunshine," I said mutually as I strolled toward her locker.

She turned, and her eyes broke out into confusion and alarm. "Hi."

"Oh, calm down," I sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was way out of line, and was kind of hoping that things can go back to normal."

She turned back to her locker. "I don't know, Cam."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm really passionate. Getting over a kiss isn't easy for me, and I don't want anything to be awkward."

"It doesn't have to be. Look, I thought you were a great friend. And our friendship isn't going to be ruined over some stupid mistake I made."

"Cam, you kissed me. You can't just-"

"Well! If it isn't Rookie and his little girlfriend!"

I closed my eyes. Oh, no. This can't be happening. No one can possibly be this unlucky. Those voices behind me have to be in my head, or I'm dead.

"Told you he would, Dallas," said a voice.

"I thought he was in denial! That doesn't count. Foul play."

"Um, I gotta run!" And she was gone, but while she was escaping, I saw a mixture of terror and embarrassment on her face. Perfect.

"Guys. You. Are. Idiots."

Luke and Dallas came into view. "What?"

"I kissed her. Yeah. But it was a huge mistake. I-I got caught up in the moment, and was in the middle of patching things up, and that little episode didn't help."

"Oops."

* * *

"You can't ignore me."

"No. But I don't want any drama, and Cam... This is a huge mess that I'm not getting into."

I sighed as I took a seat next to her. "Why can't things be normal again?"

"Because I've never had lip-to-lip contact with a friend."

"You have now. Maya, I'm passionate too. I really care about my friends, and I'm not losing you. One kiss, and you don't care about me anymore, but-"

"Cam." She sighed, finally facing me. "I still care. Just... we can't be the same ever again."

"I know," I replied glumly.

* * *

That night, I lay awake, thinking. No way was my one friend who wasn't on the team going to disappear. What I said earlier was true, I was a passionate guy.

But I felt a... spark, a brief, gentle, but obvious tingle.

Oh my God.

I liked a girl that wouldn't even talk to me anymore.


	7. Can't Stay Away

**Thanks for all the support! **

"Maya! Talk to him!" complained Tori as she dragged me toward the cafeteria. "You guys were so cute! Even as 'just friends.'"

"No!"

"What happened between you two? I mean, you were all best friend-y one day, now you won't even talk!"

"I... Nothing."

I couldn't tell Tori about our kiss. She'd jump and squeal and blab to everyone that we were in love- but we weren't. I just made a huge, huge mistake, letting him kiss me.

How could I think he actually cared about me? He was just being nice so he could "get some action."

Well, he wasn't going to take advantage of me. That's what I reminded myself as he apologized, because it seemed sincere. But he's probably just playing me again.

* * *

"Then the French decided that..." I stared down at my paper, refusing to look at Campbell. I continued on about the French and some war they fought in, even though I had more important things going on in my life.

After I finished reading my paper to him, things were silent.

I looked up. He was staring at me intently, as if I was a thousand-piece puzzle.

"Your turn," I said simply, before gazing down at my unopened textbook. The Eiffel Tower on the cover was incredibly detailed for a drawing. .

Cam reluctantly read on about some boring ruler or another. I half-listened.

"Good," I commented politely when he was finished.

"Thanks... Maya, you can't ignore me forever."

"I'm not ignoring you," I replied, not making eye contact.

"Yes you are. But why can't we just go back to being friends?"

I have to admit, that sounded tempting. I missed him. And during our friendship, I'd met who I thought was the real Cam- a kind, caring guy who I'd come to really like. Turns out it was all an act.

Before I had to answer, thank God, the bell rang. I tried to rush out, but Cam grabbed my elbow.

"Maya. We need to talk."

"Fine," I sighed, giving in.

I followed him to the next classroom- the science lab, equipped with everything but a teacher and students.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Maya," Cam sighed. "I thought you were a great friend. Why does everything have to change because of one stupid kiss?"

"Because I was being played," I stiffly countered.

"What?"

"Cam... I thought you were a really great guy. But now I know that you only acted like that so that you could..." I didn't want to go into specifics.

"What?" He repeated, sounding bewildered. "That's ridiculous!"

"Then why'd you kiss me?" I challenged.

"Because..." His lowered his voice. "Look, Maya, I like you. As... As more than a friend. I guess I kind of got caught up in the moment. But who you were talking to before that? That's the real me."

I was speechless. Cam liked me? Liked me, liked me?

"I..."

"Sorry," He said quickly, getting ready to leave.

"Cam, I like you too. But as more than a friend," I smiled, using his exact words.

His face broke out into a grin. He smiled at me before whispering, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Please do."

**Aw... Cute geekiness. But how will everyone react to the new relationship? Will it even be a relationship? **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	8. Officially Unofficial

**Sorry this took FOREVER.**

I couldn't believe that I could get so lucky. Maya and I didn't stop kissing until the warning bell rang. We left with parting good bye smiles, not wanting to get caught by some geeky freshman.

She's just so pretty and smart and talented.

What was happening? She put me into some kind of trance, even though I knew it was too early and too weird for me to be thinking that. I couldn't freak her out so soon. I couldn't get in too deep.

But really- can you blame me for having a crush on my...?

My... friend?

No, it was clear we were far more than friends. But she wasn't exactly my girlfriend, at least not yet. But she made it quite clear she wanted nothing to do with me. Well... I guess if that kiss, while amazing and definitely worth the wait on my part, didn't have any affect on Maya Matlin.

I shook my head and went to History, my mind brimming with possible excuses.

Mrs. Ryans was pretty gullible. I could probably get away with "My locker was jammed."

* * *

I didn't see Maya until after school. She was at one of the picnic tables by the entrance, texting on a black slide phone.

"Hey, Sunshine."

She looked up at me before smiling. It was slightly hesitistant, but better than the pained look she used to give me. "Hey."

"So... I wanted to ask you... Where do we stand?"

"Huh?" Maya asked, her nose scrunched up in confusion. I could feel myself blushing, something I hadn't done in a while.

"I mean, do you think of yourself as my... girlfriend or anything?"

"Do... Do you want me to?" Her face lit up, encouraging me to say my next few words.

"Yeah. I think I would," I replied honestly, shooting her a warm smile. I couldn't help it- she made me happy.

That's when I heard footsteps behind me. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Carson was being a-" Katie stopped mid-sentence. "Um, Mys? Why is the Puck Head here?"

"Katie." Maya sighed.

"Don't worry, Matlin. I'm going. See you later, Blondie." I shot one last glance at my new girlfriend, and then I retreated away from the glaring older sister.

* * *

"Cam, when are you going to ask your little friend out?"

"Ron, when are you going to stop being so involved in my personal life?" Everyone on the team was pushing me to ask out Maya. They weren't aware of my current status.

"When you stop torturing the poor girl," retorted the brunette.

Perfect. I didn't know how to tell them about everything, mostly because I wanted to avoid the awkward confrontation and just go with the flow. I didn't want them to tease me or Maya, which would make it seem as if I thought she was just a puck bunny, meaningless except for bragging to the team.

Feet shuffled out slowly, and I kept my head down, pretending to be busy by slowly starting to change clothes.

"Cam? Why are you so slow?" Dallas asked. I jerked my head up.

Most of the team was already gone, being fast-change artist. I, on the other hand, still had on my jersey.

I quickly ripped it off and replaced it with my t-shirt.

I was alone with Dallas now. "Um, Dallas?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his bag, where he was screwing with something. Probably texting his "friend."

"I kind of... already asked Maya out."

He dropped the bag. "You did? What did she say? Why didn't you tell us? Oh, she said no, didn't she?"

"Dallas! Shut up and I'll tell you. She said yes and then we kissed and-"

"How far did you go?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No. But really not that far. We only started going out today, so I'm fine with kissing."

"That won't last long. Unless you're a 'nice guy.'"

"Whatever. Will you tell the other guys to leave us alone?"

"Yeah, because I can really control them."

"They'll listen to you."

"Fine, Rook. But I'm best man at the wedding."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Thanks. You're a good guy."

"Yeah... Don't tell anybody."

I smiled once more as I left the locker room. Things were finally starting to look up from here.

**But things never can be that easy, can they? Well, sorry this was short. Review?**

**~Dangerous Passion**


	9. Don't Go Near Him

**Hey!** **Sorry I haven't updated in** **FOREVER**

"MAYA!"

"Oh, God," I murmured to myself.

The unfamiliar but distinct sound of Katie, furious, stomping up the stairs.

"Maya!" My door flung open, and she barged in, red-faced and with an angry, crackling fire in her dark eyes.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"I heard from Dallas that you're dating that no-good, idiotic, damn Neanderthal!"

"Language."

I thought Katie would explode. "Maya! Why are you going out with that player?"

"Who are you referring to?"

"Campbell Saunders!"

She stepped a little closer to me, and I thought she was going to murder me for a second. If I didn't fess up, she might.

"Katie, he's not horrible. He's actually really sweet."

"Sweet?" Her eyes, the rage still burning, bulged and then narrowed. "You're convinced that a hockey player could be sweet? Are you insane?"

"Katie." My voice took on a pleading tone. I knew where this was going. "Please. You don't even know him."

"I've seen him around school, acting like a jerk and a dumbass with the rest of his pack of moron puppies or whatever."

"But that's not the real him!"

We'd sat in French class today, filling the hour with our usual mindless conversations. But something was... giddier. Maybe it was our fingers intertwined so casually that nobody noticed, or that our feelings had been broadcasted to each other yesterday.

"Yeah right!" Katie's fury brought me back to the present. "You've been hanging out with him so much that he's convinced you that he's not a player."

"When was the last time you saw Cam with a girl?" I retorted.

"Maya. Stop being oblivious. He's playing you- you're going to get hurt!"

"Cam's different."

"All those Hockey Heads are the same, Mys!" The fire in her eyes had died to a halfway-burning mark, but she looked like she'd made a final descision, an unchangeable, absolute answer.

"You barely know him," I replied honestly.

"'Barely' is enough."

"What are you saying?"

"I hate to do this, but I forbid you from seeing him."

My mouth dropped. "What? You're insane! Do you really think you can stop us?"

"You're not seeing him at school- I can make sure of that. And if he tries to step in this house or you try to leave with him, I'll be here, ready to stop you."

"Please don't do this."

I had no doubt that my sister could stop us from seeing each other at school. She was pretty powerful- she was not only the president, but also considerably popular and well-liked. Kids from every grade owed her a few favors, and she wouldn't hesitate to have them plus her friends and her boyfriend watching me- us- and making sure we were nothing more than friends.

Her face softened at my expression. She stepped closer, sitting next to me on my bed. "I'm sorry, Maya. But Cam's just not the right guy for you- he's trouble. Don't worry, in a month you'll forget all about Campbell Saunders."

She abruptly stood up, smiling at me. "This'll save you heartbreak and a lot of stress. If you need anything, just yell, okay?"

I nodded, stricken. Katie left casually, like she hadn't just destroyed my perfectly happy crush-life.

**Okay, so there were some issues going on, but they're all straightened out! So why don't you shoot me a review and I'll update? :)**

**~Dangerous Passion**


End file.
